Ada Ritter
Ada Ritter was a ghost in the episode "Television Terror". Early Life One night, Horton presents in direct a broadcast concerning the pension Ritter, an old retirement home where took place five years before, the murders of twelves boarders by the director Ada Ritter to buried them in the cellar having cut them in piece for to obtain their pension before committing suicide. Horton persuaded that the house is haunted to make climb the ratings. His arrogant behaviour was noticed by Sam the producer and Booth the technician. Sam had a particulary grudge agains him, for to threatened her in a particularly sexist way after they had sex together. During the broadcast, doctor Roland Winchester, eminent specialist of the paranormal was consulted and disadvise to enter the house, giving evidence that it is haunted by hostile spirits. It does not discourage Horton to pursue the broadcast, accompanied by his regular cameraman Trip Anderson. Entering the kitchen where Ada Ritter kill a boarder with a knife, they are shocked to notice that rats live here to the big enjoyment of Booth and Sam who consider Horton like a rat. Horton declares to the televiewers that he hopes that there are no other living beings in the house Then they enter the playroom where Ada Ritter organized game entertainments and played piano to distract his boarders. Then they come down in the cellar where Ada Ritter killed his victims by pushing them in the staircase before having cut them in piece. They track down the breach in the wall where she stored corpses. During the advertising break, they were demanded by the staff to go out of the house. Sam insists that the direction of the channel want that he accelerates the rhythm and suggest to a arrogant Horton to find a way to make the ratings rise. Morton and Trip are surprised by a strange voice wanting help. At the time of resuming the antenna, an interference with the camera is strangely activated. Trip tried to reparate the camera. Sam, listening to them with a microphone, hears some water which flows, points out that it is impossible because the water is normally cut and ordonn Horton to localize it. Entering in the bathroom, he see a old man with clear-cut throat, soaking into a bathtub full of blood. Sending Trip to join him, they returns together only to notice that the room is empty. Then all the doors of the house begin clicking simultaneously. Then the camera is again functional, Trip films the chandelier which turns alone, different objects which falls in a bizarre way and especially a door getting chipped to make a pool of blood spring. Horton asks for explanations to the doctor Winchester who explains that it is about the psychic activity in walls restoring the events caused by Ada Ritter who are provoked by a facetious or hostile spirit. A frightened Horton ask if he was himself in danger. The doctor answers him that he put himself in danger since he entered the house. Once again surprised by a strange voice wanting help, Horton asks that the team comes to help him. Ironically, the events arouse the audimat and the director of the channel insist that Horton continues the broadcast. Searching Trip, he notices tracks of blood on the carpet and discover with dismay the body of the cameraman hung on the ceiling before to notice that who holds the camera is the ghost of a old man trying to attack him. Pursued by several ghosts, he takes refuge in a bedroom. Booth tries to call the security agents of safety. However, Sam dissuades him , seeing that the audimat is for its highlight and joyful of seeing humbled Horton. Crime Ironically, Horton was in Ada Ritter bedroom's who attacks him with a chain saw. Horton finishes hung with the rope of curtains, collided on the window. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Jeannie Epper. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Criminals Category:Monsters Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Season 2 Characters